


LEMON Lithuania x Reader - Wedding Night

by Francy_pants



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francy_pants/pseuds/Francy_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on your way to the kingdom of Lithuania whom you are supposed to marry. What will he be like? A sweet, tender lemon. I don't own Hetalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEMON Lithuania x Reader - Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I'm not a native speaker :)
> 
> (y/c) = your country
> 
> (y/n) = your name

You were on your way to the kingdom of Lithuania, whom you were supposed to marry. The two of you have never met before and you wondered what he would be like. If it depended on you and you only, you'd much rather wed Poland - what a glorious era of slumber parties and makeovers would follow! But things were to be otherwise and the well-being of your people always came first.

You glanced to your left to see your boss's face. Even though she was scared, too, showing it was out of question. _I must try to be just as strong, you thought. For us. For the future._

You took a deep breath and followed the princess through heavy wooden door. You felt your heart racing. _This is it._

"Greetings to you, esteemed guests. It is my pleasant duty to bid you a warm welcome. I am Lithuania," A sweet and slightly shaky voice said. Looking up, you just couldn't help smiling.

Deep inside, you imagined your new companion as someone bear-like, cold, imposing, the kind that would push you around all day long. He was nothing like that.

The young man in front of you had a nice slim body, light-brown hair tied back with a ribbon and mesmerizing ocean-blue eyes. The look on his face was a cute mix of shyness and human warmth. Something about him made you feel like… Like you were home.

"I'm known as (y/c). Thank you for receiving us, we are all very honored." You bowed before proceeding to negotiations.

 

* * *

 

**Back at Your Place**

The queen mother had one last look at her daughter. She wasn't fooled by the young lady's usual solemn look, well aware of all the anxiety that was hiding beneath. She was once at her place, after all. She hugged the girl tight.

"Listen, darling," she said as she moved away and their eyes locked. "I know how difficult this is for you. It's never easy to leave your home, not knowing what awaits you."

Your young boss just nodded, facing away, afraid she'd start crying any second.

"Still, I wouldn't send you just anywhere. I've met the king and he seems like a reasonable and kind man. I've got every reason to believe you will have a good life together." She took her daughter's cold sweaty hands into hers, warming them up. "In any event, when you feel troubled and off the right track, just seek Mother Nature. She's the true home to all of us and since she's omnipresent, as long as there's a bit of green where you are, you'll never be lost. She comforts us, gives us new energy and helps us get back to our true selves."

"Thank you, mother," your young boss replied politely. "But I'm strong enough to make my own decisions and hold the destiny of (y/c) firmly in my hands."

"That's good to hear." The queen smiled. She couldn't help drawing her child into one last hug. "Though sometimes, however much we try, things just don't seem to go as they should. In that case, let the nature take its course. She knows best and sometimes, She can do the impossible."

"I'll keep that in mind, then," the princess whispered as she kissed her mother goodbye.

 

* * *

 

**In Vilnius Again**

Your bosses were satisfied. The business talk went surprisingly well; both sides agreed that a convenience marriage between the two of you would solve many issues. The wedding was about to take place in a month.

"My Lord. Will you please show me around?" you asked your betrothed as the meeting ended, eager to spend some time with him. To your disappointment, he just averted his eyes and shook his head.

"I-I am very sorry, I... I have an important matter to attend. I'll make sure someone takes care of you, My Lady," he mumbled before almost running away, not giving you a single look.

 _Of course, he's busy,_ you tried to understand, _we all are. Surely we'll catch up tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

It had been a week now that you lived at Lithuania's place, but you still hadn't got to spend any time with the said man. Every time you ran into him, he would act like he didn't see you. You even took your courage and tried to talk to him directly, inviting him to walk through the royal gardens together, play chess or just try to get to know each other. Yet he would always politely refuse for one reason or another, doing his best to avoid your gaze.

 _Maybe he just doesn't like me. Never mind. It doesn't matter,_ you thought sulkily.

Anyway, it did matter to your bosses. Having noticed no progress after two weeks' time, they arranged a few dates for the two of you. Words can't describe how thrilled you were. By then, you already developed a crush on the timid boy and you were more than happy to finally have him to yourself. You would secretly watch him from time to time, whether it was during his combat training, business meetings or just while enjoying a good meal. You learnt to see his many faces and all of them made your heart melt.

You were now lying on your bed, grinning from ear to ear, only minutes away from seeing him.

 

* * *

 

Little did you know that minutes after seeing him, you will be lying there again, trying to hold back tears. To say that your date didn't go well would be a terrible understatement. You tried to strike up a conversation several times, doing your best to make things go smooth. But he would always brush you off with one- or two-words answers. He himself didn't seem to have anything to talk about. You and Lithuania just sat there in that morose atmosphere, he not giving you a single look and you wondering what to do, until you couldn't take it anymore and walked away.

All of your following meetings went the same way. _Does he think he is too good for me?_ you wondered. _Or that we have nothing in common? What if we really don't?!_ The end of the third week was almost there and you were starting to have second thoughts about the whole marriage thing.

You entered the fourth week. The dates still went on, except that your new companion decided to torture you in a different way. Instead of the usual looking away, he was now staring at you all the time. When you tried to meet his gaze, he'd avert his eyes, pretending to be contemplating his shoes.

The wedding day came and although you had no more courage left, you knew very well that the show had to go on. It was a convenience marriage, after all, what did you expect?! The king and the queen-to-be seemed to be getting along pretty well and your people were better taken care of now, too. And that was what really mattered.

 _Yes, that's what really matters,_ you repeated again and again to yourself during the wedding feast, trying to push the fine meal down your constricted throat. Your crush just sat quietly next to you, giving you his usual, awkward stare. _It's official, there's no escaping it now. I might as well face it._

"My Lord," you started, taking a deep breath, "do you think this marriage will work?" Your words finally came out, making the brunet face away. He just shrugged and stared at his food as if it was the most fascinating apparition in the whole universe. Well, it was definitely more fascinating than you, it seemed.

"You do not care, Lithuania, do you?" you growled, the stress and disappointment finally boiling out. Tears bubbled in your eyes. Panicking you'd be seen like that, you swiftly stood up and ran off. Where? You didn't know. Anywhere without him would do.

Having reached the closest exit, you found yourself in the royal gardens and decided to wander around a little bit. Soon, you felt worn out and sat down under an massive old oak tree, leaning against the trunk. Only then you exhaled, allowing the hot tears to stream freely down your face.

After a while, feeling a bit relieved, you took a look around. It was dark, but you could still recognize the shapes of countless other trees and bushes. They looked like they were standing guard for you, their silent presence shooing all the negativity away. You lied down on the soft, fluffy grass. Not only it smelt of your place, it was also pleasantly cool against you lit-up cheeks. It felt good. Your body and soul relaxed at last.

Nevertheless, the peaceful moment didn't last long. All of a sudden, a familiar form approached. Noticing you on the ground, Lithuania half-smiled and sat down next to you. The two of you remained silent for a while as he contemplated your silhouette.

Truth be told, at that moment, you had no patience left. It didn't seem necessary to be ladylike anymore.

"Why won't you stop staring at me like that?" you almost shouted, voice full of anger. Too much was too much.

"B-because…," the young man stuttered. "Because you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" he blurted out.

Your eyes widened in surprise and for a while, you remained lost for breath. That was the last thing you expected to hear.

"W-what?! Lithuania, do you… Do you really mean it?" you mumbled, your lips parted in disbelief.

"Of course I do," he replied, his voice warm, earnest and a bit calmer than before.

He looked down, then up at you again. Something about him felt different. He seemed bolder, more natural, so different from that reserved fellow you'd meet in the castle every day. And yes. Just like you, protected by the centuries-old trees, fresh air filling his lungs and his face almost hidden in the pale moonlight, he wasn't so afraid to be himself anymore.

"(y/c)," he started, "The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. It was… unnerving! I was so afraid to be left alone with you, clumsy as I am, I would surely do something silly and you wouldn't want to stay here anymore. And when I got to spend time with you..." He stopped and sighed. "There was too much I wanted to say, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. That's the last thing I ever wanted."

You couldn't help feeling taken aback. You'd never heard him say more than one sentence in your presence and now that you'd lost all hope, suddenly… Moreover, all those words… They felt too good to be true.

"And I do care, (y/c) darling," he went on. "Please, believe me."

A little shakily, he reached out for your hand. You gladly let him take it into his palms. His long slim fingers stroked your skin, sending sweet shivers down your spine.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, (y/c). I don't just think this marriage will work. I know it. I'll do what it takes," he whispered.

You couldn't really see his features, but his timbre suggested he was wearing the same sweet expression as he did during your first meeting. The one that made you go so meek.

"T-thank you," you managed. All moved, you leaned in to peck his cheek. Or so you thought.

Your heart skipped a beat as you felt his lips brushing shyly against yours. It felt even better than you imagined. You gave in to the sensation.

"(y/n)," he whispered as he moved away, his eyes trying to find yours in the darkness. "I feel so happy, just being here with you."

Something warm and vibrating filled the air around the two of you. You realized you were both blushing.

"So am I, Toris," you confessed. He grinned and pulled you closer, searching for your lips again. The timid kiss quickly deepened. He tasted of honey and ginger, the sweet-spicy blend strangely pleasant on your tongue.

It wasn't before long that you felt his handsome body over yours, the two of you still kissing hungrily. You hugged him tight. It was more than just a bodily sensation; you felt so safe with his arms wrapped around your frame, knowing for sure that from then on, he will always be there to keep you from harm. He was yours and had nothing for you but love.

His mouth went down to your neck, licking and nibbling on your sweet spot as you gave out silent moans. You buried your face in his hair for a little while; his smell was so comforting and exciting at the same time. You took a deep breath. A delicious, tingling warmth encompassed your body.

A moment later, you guided his hand to your chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt; by then you already knew you wanted to be as close to him as possible. His shaky hands helped you remove your dress while you took care of his trousers. You kissed passionately again, tangled in each other's arms, only a few tiny pieces of clothing separating you from heaven.

He reached out behind your back and unclasped your bra. You gasped, feeling his warm palms caressing your stomach while he covered your bosom with kisses. Soon, you couldn't wait anymore, once again taking his hand to guide it even lower. The painful longing down there could not be denied anymore.

You shared one more loving kiss and he removed your last piece of garment, then did the same with his. Everything about the way he treated you made you feel special, like his most treasured asset. Which you were.

"Sweetheart, I… How do I… I've never..." You tried to find the words, a little embarrassed.

"It's my first as well." He smiled, finding your hand in the darkness and lacing his fingers with yours. Words can't describe the relief and happiness you suddenly felt. You raised your hips a bit, giving him your permission.

"I'm so glad it's with you, (y/n)."

You closed your eyes in thrill as the tip of his member brushed against your sensitive parts.

A second later, you felt his body slowly pressing into yours. Despite your lover being gentle, you went through a bit of pain. A strange, unknown pain you wished would never stop.

As he started thrusting, a loud moan escaped your mouth. He pressed his index finger lightly against your lips.

"Shhh, my darling, if you sing this loud, someone from the castle might hear us." He chuckled.

You smiled apologetically and invited him to continue. Once he resumed his movements, slowly picking up pace, it became harder and harder to fight against your own voice. You drew your lover closer to press your mouth against his, your tongues caressing each other. It felt so good having him inside you, his hard manhood caressing all of your sweet spots, getting you still closer to that fulfillment you'd always dreamt of.

"T-Toris," you almost sobbed, "I... I'm…"

"Nnnh, m-me too, (y/n)," you heard him say. Loud moans and grunts left your lips. Keeping it silent didn't seem important anymore, the world around you having grown so hazy it completely disappeared. At that moment, everything revolved around the two of you and the pleasure beyond words you gave each other, growing more intense with every second until it became too much. Then, he leaned his forehead against your neck and thrusted in once more, harder and deeper than before, a peak to that feverish dance of yours. The waves of warmth running through your body grew almost violent, pooling in your belly like liquid fire until it overflowed, reaching every last bit of you from head to toe. Your heartbeats melted into one as you both got completely lost in that sweet, breathtaking bliss.

You clung to each other, gasping for air, your hair raffled and sweaty. A while later, he collapsed by your side, drawing you close.

"I love you," he breathed in your mother tongue. You smiled sleepily. You'd never heard him speak anything else than the common language before.

 _"Aš tave myliu,"_ you murmured. He smiled back and for a while you just lied there, peacefully contemplating each other. After that, your husband kissed your forehead and you snuggled under his chin, both of you falling asleep seconds later.

 

* * *

  

**Epilogue**

"Something needs to be done," your young boss declared during a morning walk with her new husband.

"I know, my dearest." The king looked away, concerned. "Be assured I did my best. I scolded him, tried to bribe him, threatened him… He just wouldn't talk to the girl. I have won wars that were lost in advance, saved my people from famine every time the harvest was damaged and through it all, always managed to expand the royal treasury. But this, it seems just… impossible." He hung his head down, rubbing his eyes.

"I see." She touched lightly his back. "Still, she's doing her part of the job. She's really trying and he's only making her miserable. It can't go on like this forever."

He sighed.

"You're right. I promise that as soon as I see him, I'll tell him off again. Whatever's going on in his head, he must at least try to get close to her."

Approaching the royal gardens, the queen suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"On second thoughts, it seems like they are already as close as it gets." She covered her mouth while she chuckled sweetly, gesturing to the massive oak tree nearby. His Majesty followed her gaze and his jaw instantly dropped.

You and Lithuania were sleeping on the grass, tangled in the most intimate embrace, wearing nothing except a fur cloak wrapped around your bodies.

 _It seems like when nature takes its course, it can really do the impossible,_  your boss observed before guiding her husband away and banning access to the gardens for that morning.


End file.
